Sueños eróticos
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: ¡La adolescencia está aquí! Y se quedará un tiempo. A Ciel no le importa, ahora esta más alto, más fuerte y es más atractivo. Solo hay un problemilla: ¡Soñar casi a diario sobre él y su mayordomo "frotándose" como conejos en celo casi todos los días! Todo tiene su parte buena.. y su parte mala.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people! Ok, no pude traer los drabble que quería traerles, pero a cambio, les traigo una super historia super sexy que tenía meses rondándome la cabeza. No se crean, tengo mil trabajos en mi mente, pero no mucho tiempo para desarrollarlos. En fin, más N/As al final.

Dedicado a YCnia. ;) Agradecimientos a Ertal77 por el beteo.

**Disclaimer:** Dudo mucho que Yana Toboso haga apartados tan inocentementes sexy. Aunque si lo hace, genial. Este por lo menos, no le pertenece a ella, es mío. Lo que es de ella es la historia original. Que si me perteneciera, tuviera dinero, y me compraría una colección completa edición especial de Harry Potter.

**Advertencias:** Es ranting M por una razón. Este cap es medio inocentón, pero se pondrá mejor. Algo OoC, por obvias razones. SebastiánxCiel, es decir yaoi. Sí, yaoi no shota, porque Ciel tiene dieciseis en esta historia. Primera persona, porque quiero probar que se siente ser Ciel. (?)

* * *

-.-

**Sueños eróticos.**

-.-

* * *

-.-

**Porque la profesionalidad de Sebastián me enferma.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

_Podía sentir esa cálida y deseosa respiración sobre mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula y subiendo hasta llegar a mi oreja, en la cual se dispuso a mordisquear y juguetear con mi lóbulo hasta que lo dejó rojizo._

_Trataba con todas mi fuerzas de contener los gemidos que estaban desesperados por salir de mis labios, pero no quería lucir desesperado, no enfrente de **él.**_

_**Él** empezaba a desabrochar mis ropas mientras lamía mi nuez de Adán con una exasperante devoción. Una suave risa salía de sus labios, la clase de risa que amo, tanto como la desprecio. Era esa clase de risa maliciosa y lujuriosa que me hacía perder el control. Que me hacía querer suplicarle por más, dejar salir gemidos, dejarme ir, solo por **él.** Hacía que introdujera mis manos en su cabello y lo apretara hacia mí con tanta fuerza que su nariz quedaba aplastada en mi pecho._

_-Estamos ansiosos hoy, ¿no?_

_No contesté. Su cuerpo estaba entre mis piernas y su rodilla se encontraba presionando mi miembro, y estaba seguro que de tratar de contestarle algo ingenioso, esos estúpidos gemidos tratarían de salir de mi boca. Era sumamente distractora esa mano acariciando mi cintura._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le comió la lengua el gato, mi adorado joven amo?_

_Lo último que sentí fue una leve lamida en mi cuello seguido de un fuerte mordisco._

Me despierto repentinamente al oír las cortinas siendo corridas y a mi mayordomo hablando sobre lo que iba a desayunar ese día. Me levanté algo confundido pero al darme cuenta de la situación me arrojé violentamente hacia la cama otra vez.

_Era la tercera vez esa semana que soñaba esa clase de cosas._

- Scone.- respondo a su pregunta mientras me levanto, cerrando las piernas, sintiendo algo pegajoso entre ellas.

- Dile a Mey-rin que debe lavar las sábanas.

Con esa frase Sebastián entendió lo que había pasado. Me molestaba su actitud. Su actitud de: Lo sé, pero no te diré nada en específico, para que mueras de incertidumbre.

- Como ordene.

Él era muy profesional en el asunto. Claro, no podía evitar que esa odiosa y pretenciosa sonrisa se alzará en su ridículamente atractivo rostro, pero era algo con lo que podía lidiar. La primera vez que pasó tampoco dijo nada. Aunque mi espermarquia* fue un simple sueño húmedo. No habían imágenes, cuando me desperté estaba sucio y necesitado de un buen baño.

Mis profesores me habían explicado sobre eso hacía tiempo, pero una cosa era la teoría... Y otra cosa era tener que soportar la mirada de Sebastián tratando de penetrar tu alma mientras te levantas y tienes _pegajosa_ tu entrepierna.

Sin embargo, sabía que él sabía acerca de que ya no era una simple reacción natural. Él sabía que eran sueños eróticos a toda regla. Su mirada me lo decía. Una mirada que parecía decirme: _Ohh, pero que sucio es mi joven amo_. Mordía mis labios al pensar en esa frase. No creía que supiera que eran sobre él, porque con lo boqui-floco e irrespetuoso que es, ya me hubiera insinuado algo.

Resultó ser un baño rápido. Como cada vez que este desafortunado evento sucedía, su mirada atravesaba mi ser, y hacía que se empañaran mis ojos. Los cerré fastidiado y dije:

- Sebastián ¿podrías dejar de mirarme así?.

- Discúlpeme joven amo, pero ¿cómo se supone que le estoy mirando?

Abrí mis ojos algo furioso y nuestras miradas chocaron.

Lo odiaba, en serio, lo detestaba. _Esos ojos que parecían gritar deseo y esos labios que parecían ser expertos en el arte de besar._ Me enfermaba, me revolvía el estómago, y me dejaba sin aliento. S

uspiré fuertemente (y no pude descifrar si fue por enojo o por _otra_ cosa) y respondí:

- Lo sabes muy bien. Termina rápido para empezar con el día.

Al momento de vestirme, parte de su maliciosidad se había ido, pero creo que era una característica de Sebastián por defecto, algo de ello siempre quedaba allí. Era como si el fuera un objeto sexual y estuviera llamando a todo el mundo para...

No me dejaba pensar en ello. Jamás. Eso sería darle importancia al asunto. Y por supuesto que no era importante. Era culpa de las hormonas y la depravación que sufría mi cuerpo al estar rodeado de ese maldito demonio.

_Por supuesto que era así._

Me dirigí a mi oficina con el objetivo de no pensar en Sebastián por el resto del día.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Ohh, mi amor. Pero ¿sabes qué? Pensarás sobre él el resto del día. Y.. otras cosas pasaran. Tal vez.

Esto es más o menos un especie de prólogo. Por eso es tan corto, básicamente para testear a mi audiencia.

El fic es muy básico. Ciel tiene sueños eróticos y fantasías sexuales sobre él y Sebastián. Está en negación. Las cosas se irán poniendo más c_alientes_ hasta que... Bueno, eso ya es cosa mía. ;)

Y cosa de ustedes. Si quieres saber si los sueños de Ciel_ se hacen realidad,_ dame tu apoyo con un review. No quiero ponerme pedigüeña... Pero sí, quiero review.

Esta situación de tensión tiene tiempo. En mi mente, Ciel dio sus primeras muestras de adolescencia a los catorce, llegando a los quince. Los sueños fueron avanzando... en fin, ahorita tiene diéciseis.

¡Gracias por leer! Las amo chicas (o chicos). También va dedicado a las que me leen siempre, ustedes saben quienes son.

Nos vemos. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Emm, no sé. Supongo que ¿esto mejora cada vez más? No lo creo, eso ya cae en ustedes chicas/os. :)

Gracias a: AbSeMaJe, AlexaSakurita-chan, SoyUnDinosaurio, Kamy, Annabelle Abberline, valentina londono 3597 por comentar/seguir/colocar en favoritos.

Está sin betear, así que disculpen errores, mañana subo la versión beteada. :) Suelo confundirme en los tiempos, pero no creo que lo haga algo imposible de leer. xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Me niego a aceptar cualquier sentimiento que resida en mi interior.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

El desayuno había sido un fastidio, con los sirvientes revoloteando de aquí para allá, queriendo saber cómo me encontraba. Mey-rin parecía estar cada vez más pálida… probablemente por toda la sangre que la mucama pervertida perdía cuando limpiaba mis sábanas. ¿Por qué no podía rodearme de personas normales? El primer día fue obvio, llegó con un hilillo de sangre y me deseó los buenos días tan tímidamente que no debería permitirse que una ex-asesina profesional se expresase de esa manera. En ese momento estaba más tranquila. Bard parecía notar algo raro entre nosotros tres (Sebastián, Mey-rin y yo), probablemente sabía que "el señorito de la casa estaba creciendo" como había insinuado Sebastián una vez, de manera muy impertinente, si he de acotar. Nadie más captó la indirecta, pero he de creer que Bard si lo hizo, aunque de todas maneras él no decía nada. Finnian veía todo normal, como siempre.

Después de un rato me dirigí a la oficina. No porque tuviera una adicción al trabajo como Sebastián afirmaba (que no era cierto, cosa que recalco) sino porque había papeles que firmar antes de ver unas cuantas clases, y así podía tener la tarde libre y comer dulces. Si había algo de lo que no me había aburrido, era de los dulces. Lo fastidioso de estar en mi oficina no era tanto el papeleo sino tener que soportar la insoportable actitud de "sé lo que pasa en las noches contigo y eres un niño travieso" de cierta personita que actuaba de mayordomo. Era un completo idiota.

— Llegó una carta de la Reina, mi señor.

Le indiqué que la leyera, descubriendo que la Reina quería que fuera a Francia en una semana.

-¿Por qué motivo?- pregunté mientras dejaba mi pluma de lado y notaba la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro.

— Existen "vampiros" atemorizando un pequeño pueblo en el norte del país.

— Eso es una estupidez, no existen los vampiros- respondí con seguridad.

De pronto escuché que Sebastián se reía como si algo le hiciera gracia.

—¿Algo divertido?— dije mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

— Nada en especial. Usted sigue siendo igual de incrédulo que siempre, joven amo. Parece como si no estuviera involucrado en este mundo. Cualquier persona conociendo a demonios, shinigamis, brujas, zombis y ángeles… Bueno, uno pensaría que tendría la mente más abierta. Si disculpa mi atrevimiento.

Una estúpida sonrisa estaba plasmada en su cara.

— No, no te disculpo Sebastián. Y quiero algo dulce.

— Eso arruinará su apetito.

_Tú arruinas mi apetito._

Hice rodar los ojos mientras fingía hacer mi trabajo y me dedicaba a observarlo. Es curioso… Tener que estar todos los días con él era tan frustrante como disfrutable. Sebastián estaba unido a mí por más maneras de las que podía contar… Y no era algo que se pudiera considerar genial.

No era como si hubiera olvidado mis propósitos de venganza y ahora quisiera su perdón y vivir felices para siempre. Era difícil - explicar cuáles eran mis sentimientos en ese momento. Había tantas cosas que no había pensado bien en el momento de mi contrato, tantas cosas que di por sentado. Estaba cada vez más cerca de completar mi venganza, y aunque era algo que debía hacerse…

Por un lado estaba Elizabeth y mi familia, y mi mansión y mi empresa y mi posición… Y sencillamente, mi vida. Mi estúpida vida que no debería tener. Vivía en números rojos, una cuenta que pronto debía pagar…

Por otro lado, estaba él. Sebastián Michaelis. O cualquiera que sea su verdadero nombre. No importaba, no realmente, cuál era su verdadero nombre. Porque él era simplemente mi Sebastián… Maldita sea, debía dejar de pensar en estupideces, ese era mi destino, no importaba lo que pasara.

_Quería ser la mejor alma que él pudiera consumir. Aún si mi venganza ya no me complacía._

—Joven amo, ¿algo le está preocupando? ¿Alguna cosa en la que pueda ayudarle?

_Podrías ponerte de rodillas y chupármela para acabar con esta tensión sexual. ¿Te parece bien?_

— No digas estupideces, Sebastián. Estoy perfectamente bien.— Le miré directamente a los ojos (que no me cansaba de mirar, maldita sea, sentía que era obvio mi comportamiento, ¿tan entrenado estaba en ocultar mis emociones que nadie notaba lo que me pasaba?), que tenían ese guiño de preocupación hipócrita que siempre me ha molestado.

Deja de fingir, maldito demonio.

Sus ojos seguían mirándome fijamente y mi corazón se aceleraba a cada minuto. Volteé la mirada y me levanté de la silla para salir de esa habitación. Inmediatamente.

— ¿Adónde se diri…?

— Adonde yo quiera Sebastián, esta puta mansión es mía y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana— dije enojando dando un portazo. ¿Qué se cree? Sé que es su estúpido deber "protegerme" y "cuidarme", pero ¿no podría hacerlo de lejos?… Hablando de eso, ¿por qué un demonio se tomaba tantas molestias para cuidar de su comida? Maldita sea, en serio necesito algo dulce.

Iba caminando por un pasillo particularmente largo de la mansión, cuando escuché pasos siguiéndome. - Eran suaves y seguros, como un depredador caminando detrás de su presa. Creo que era la única persona que podía sentirle, porque me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia. A veces sentía que él era la única persona que lo conocía todo de mí y lo aceptaba.

— Deja de ser idiota, Sebastián. Solo quiero caminar un rato, no es el fin del mundo— me volteé en un movimiento limpio y preciso, y me planté frente a él. Su postura era perfecta y simplemente me hacía enfermar. Me coloqué los brazos en la cintura y le di la mirada más dura que pude manifestar.

En momentos como ese era cuando me daba cuenta de cuánto había crecido en esos últimos años. Estaba mucho más alto que mi prima, y Sebastián solo me llevaba media cabeza. Estaba a tres metros de mí y parecía dudoso de acercárseme o no.

— No debería comportarse así, joven amo —me susurró mientras se acercaba a mí, y me di cuenta de cuan largas tenía las pestañas realmente. Tenía una cara tan agraciada que era difícil notar esos pequeños detalles, porque todo el conjunto era hermoso.

— ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que actuar, Sebastián? — pregunté recalcando su nombre. Me gustaba llamarlo. Me gustaba llamarlo por el nombre que le di. Me daba un sentido de posesión sobre él que hacía que mi sistema nervioso colapsara. Di un paso adelante, y estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi nariz. Olía a canela y chocolate, probablemente de tantas veces que tenía que probar los dulces que me preparaba. Mi mirada se había dirigido inconscientemente a sus labios, y sabía que él había notado ese movimiento.

— Ciertamente, no de esta manera, si me permite señalar— dijo alejándose varios pasos de mí. Mi respiración se tornaba más fuerte, y había una implicación secreta en sus palabras que no terminaba de comprender.

Me arreglé el cabello para cruzar los brazos. Él enarcó una ceja mientras un atisbo de sonrisa rodaba por su boca, pero trataba de contenerse por la situación. Sabía que estaba ofuscado. Y creo que sabía mejor que yo la razón.

—Volveré a…— carraspeé un poco mientras me pasaba la mano por el cuello —Volveré a mi oficina. No me molestes hasta el almuerzo—. Sonrió con algo de melancolía (cosa que me desconcertó) y se despidió con una inclinación. Pasó por mi lado, donde pude sentir otra vez ese olor dulzón que desprendía su ser.

Cada vez me daba más motivos para sentirme atraído hacia él. Cosa que, por supuesto, no podía permitirme.

* * *

Tiempo después estaba firmando en automático. - Podría haber firmado otro contrato por mi alma, y yo ni cuenta me hubiera dado. Hubiera sido irónico, pero a fines prácticos daba igual.

A las diez de la mañana tuve que ir a mi clase de francés con el horripilante Profesor Lumiere. Diablos, tenía que decirle a Sebastián que lo detestaba. Mi antigua profesora murió o algo así, hacía poco, y tuvimos que buscar un reemplazo.

No solía ver clases en mi misma oficina, así que me mudé rápidamente (antes de que Sebastián viniera a avisarme de que fuera a clases, que lo haría, sin importar mi orden previa, porque así era como el idiota de Sebastián funcionaba) a un pequeño estudio que estaba adaptado para ver clases. Llegué mucho antes de la hora adecuada, el profesor ni había llegado. Era lo mejor, a decir verdad.

Cosas curiosas pasan cuando un adolescente está aburrido esperando a alguien. Su mente empieza a volar. Esas ocasiones eran buenas, porque usualmente traían ideas nuevas para la compañía. El problema era cuando estaba tan tenso como en esos días, y toda mi mente se concentraba en mis problemas.

Al principio pensé en mi venganza, y en lo bien que me sentiría por lograr ese propósito. Pero poco después, empecé a pensar sobre Sebastián. Lo que empezó a… "excitarme".

Así que decidí engañarme a mí mismo. Traté de convencerme de que pensaba en Elizabeth. En sus lindos rizos y su cándida sonrisa. Funcionó, casi podía creerme que la razón de mi excitación era mi bella prometida y no mi mayordomo demonio.

Como cualquiera podía inferir, la mayoría de mis noches eran turbias y detestables, unas noches en las que mi descanso era interrumpido. Recosté mi cara en la mesa de estudios para descansar mis ojos y convencerme a mí mismo de que no me gustaba mi mayordomo, sino que mis fantasías estaban dirigidas a mi prima... Aunque en ese caso debería llamarle prometida. A los minutos, Morfeo hizo su magia en mí.

_Estábamos en mi oficina. Cosa que me parecía horrible, porque ya estaba suficientemente tiempo encerrado allí, como para estarlo también en mis sueños. La imagen era algo difusa, pero de repente noté como todo se volvía más claro, y de repente Sebastián y Elizabeth aparecieron. Mi mayordomo trataba de decirme algo, pero estaba preocupado porque Elizabeth salía de la habitación con los ojos llorosos. Traté de perseguirla, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta me detuve. Buscarla no era algo que yo quisiera realmente._

_Me di la vuelta y me acerqué lentamente a Sebastián. Él ahora estaba mirándome fijamente, pero ninguna expresión parecía leerse en su rostro. Llegué a estar justo a su cara y en un movimiento casi involuntario le agarré por la corbata y lo acerqué a mí. No hubo ninguna queja por su parte, solo se dejaba hacer y nuestras narices estaban muy juntas. No había ninguna segunda intención por mi parte en ese momento, pero luego hubo algo que me desconcertó._

_Sonreía. Aunque era una sonrisa triste. Como de una persona que sabe que va a hacer algo incorrecto. Fruncí el ceño y el colocó la mano sobre mi mejilla. Me recliné sobre la palma de su mano y él me acarició con su pulgar. Trató de alejarse de mí por un momento, pero yo fui más rápido y tomé su rostro entre mis manos._

_Me puse de puntillas mientras chocaba mis labios contra los suyos. Un quejido salía de su boca y trataba de alejarse de mí. Bajé mis manos por su cuello y lo sujete por las solapas de la chaqueta mientras rozaba mi lengua en su labio inferior pidiendo acceso. Él trataba de negármelo, pero después de un rato fue abriendo la boca._

_Empezábamos a tomar más terreno, y mis manos volvieron a su cuello para luego sujetarle por la nuca. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura y me elevaron más hacia sí. Se dedicaron a recorrer toda mi espalda y luego volvieron a agarrarme el cuello mientras me acercaba tanto - que nuestras narices estaban presionadas una contra otra. Era una posición algo incómoda, pero parecía muy decidido a controlar el movimiento de mi cabeza, y como fui yo el que empezó el beso, decidí concederle eso. Me separé un momento de él para tomar aire, y luego retornamos de una manera más lenta y calmada. Él controlaba mis movimientos mientras yo recorría su torso por encima de la ropa y encontraba el camino hasta la pretina de su pantalón. Logré desabrocharlo y metí mis manos para sacarle la camisa y empezar a tocar su vientre._

_Se separó brevemente de mí y suspiró profundamente. Agarró mi labio inferior con sus dientes y me mordisqueó juguetonamente._

_Me separé de él completamente para sacarme la corbata y empujé su pecho hasta empotrarlo en mi escritorio._

_— Qué raro tu silencio, Sebastián. ¿Ahora a quién le comió la lengua el gato?_

_— Si le digo lo que opino de esto me va a ignorar, mi señor—. Me dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y me acercaba a él haciendo un espacio entre sus piernas._

_— ¿Y qué es lo que opinas de esto? —dije mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con su oído y él suspiraba fuertemente._

_—Que es una mala idea—. Esto en serio me hizo enojar. ¿Quién era él para decir que mis ideas eran buenas o malas?_

_Me separé de él, y a pesar de su palabrería, lucía decepcionado. Me enojé tanto que lo volteé y lo tiré al escritorio, para empezar a bajar su pantalón._

_— Estar contigo es tan insoportable como excitante, Sebastián, y es una sensación que sufro desde que tenía catorce años. Esta vez, me las pagarás todas._

Me desperté abruptamente cuando un suave golpeteo tocó la puerta. Miré mi entrepierna y aunque detestaba agradecerle a ese imbécil, di gracias a Dios por no haberme corrido ahí mismo mientras esperaba a mi profesor de francés. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Era la primera vez que me soñaba a mi mismo como dominante, y eso me asustaba. Que en mi sueño Sebastián diera lucha para estar conmigo, me daba un sentimiento de ansiedad para nada placentero. ¿Por qué razón Sebastián se negaría a estar conmigo?

Quién tocaba la puerta era Sebastián y crucé mis piernas instintivamente. Dije un indiferente adelante mientras trataba de limpiarme discretamente la saliva que se me había acumulado en la comisura de los labios.

—Bonjour, monsieur Phantomhive—. La persona que dijo que el francés era romántico obviamente no había conocido a este tipo. Suspiré y le di un breve saludo con la mano. El "professeur Lumiere" se acercó a la mesa destinada para él y Sebastián me miró reprendiéndome por mi actitud condescendiente. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y me encogí despreocupadamente de hombros.

— Es extraño que haya acudido temprano a mi clase, monsieur Phantomhive. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera viene a ellas.— Me ofreció una sonrisa arrogante, y traté, en el fondo de mi alma, no ordenarle a Sebastián que lo matara. Mi mayordomo me lanzó una mirada extraña, de esas que no quería saber lo que significaban. Parecía incriminatoria. Casi me decía: _¿En serio, una erección en tu clases de francés?_

Pero, por mi propio bien, me convencía de que Sebastián era de los mejores mayordomos y nunca haría una acusación tan vulgar. Sin importar cuán cierta fuera. Apreté más mis piernas y decidí ignorarle mientras se encontrara en la habitación.

Sebastián se retiró con una inclinación y otra palabra que no capté por estar observando al odioso profesor, con la esperanza de que se me bajara la erección gracias a la poca atractiva vista enfrente de mí.

No es que fuera completamente horroroso el hombre frente a mí. Era alto, con el cabello castaño y los ojos de un tono grisáceo. Era normal. Eran sus incesantes quejas acerca de mi "mala actitud" lo que me desagradaba de él, y lo que lo convertían en lo que pensaba cuando quería deshacerme de una erección.

Eso. Grell Sutcliff y Soma. No era que tuviera nada de malo, pero era imposible ver a Soma de una manera sexual.

No, no, no. Soma no era un objeto sexual, porque los hombres no se podían ver como objeto sexual. ¡Ni siquiera cuando eran la persona que te salvó de…! _Ohh, Sebastián mátame._

No tenía la suficiente fuerza para convencerme a mí mismo de mi "normalidad". No era que hubiera algo normal en mi vida, no era sorprendente. Me hubiera gustado que algo fuese normal en mi vida pero, considerando mi suerte, eso no era una opción.

—¡Phantomhive! ¿Está prestando atención?

—Sí claro, los acentos, la pronunciación, muy complicado pero hermoso al mismo tiempo, por supuesto. Prosiga—. Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa. No le convenció del todo, pero hizo que me dejará tranquilo por el resto de la clase.

Después vi _Liderazgo Divino_ (como si no tuviera ya las correctas herramientas para liderar) y una pequeña clase de piano ya que: _El piano de la familia Phantomhive está descuidado y llenándose de polvo. Es una pena que el mismo heredero de la casa no quiera practicar un poco de este fino arte. ¡Vamos, joven amo! Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive es mi deber mantener el honor y jerarquía de…_

Etcétera, etcétera. ¿Cuántas veces mencionó la palabra Phantomhive? Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan latoso con eso de ser un "buen mayordomo" para mi persona, lo hubiera vuelto mi contable.

Pensándolo bien, eso de ser mayordomo era más cosa suya… Quizás debería preguntarle alguna vez sobre eso. _Aunque estaba seguro de que eso se me vendría en mi contra._

Estaba caminando por otro pasillo, me acababa de despedir de mi profesora de piano. Sí, estaba siendo maleducado y tenía una pésima actitud. No era que importara mucho, Sebastián se despediría de ellos. Yo era un hombre muy ocupado.

Tal vez si era muy dependiente de Sebastián. Me detuve y me pasé las manos por la cara. Estaba frustrado y exhausto. Apenas eran las dos de la tarde y estaba hambriento.

Maldita sea, la hora del almuerzo tendría que ser más temprano, quizás si le dijera a Sebastián… Parpadeé mientras me sujetaba los cabellos. Esa situación era estresante. Estaba estresado. Necesitaba dormir. O masturbarme, o lo que fuera. Aunque me dije que no me masturbaría pensando en Sebastián, pero creo que a medidas desesperadas...

— ¿Joven amo?

¿Qué era? ¿Un maldito ninja? ¡Estúpido demonio! Me sorprendí por su presencia y sonrió por mi comportamiento. No era tan burlona como su usual sonrisa, y esa fue la única razón por la que se la soporté.

— ¿No sabes que no puedes ir sorprendiendo a las personas así como así?

— Discúlpeme, pero el almuerzo está a punto de servirse. Y usted siempre es puntual en sus comidas, por lo que me sorprendí.

—¿Me estás llamando glotón?

—Jamás, joven amo. Simplemente estoy expresando que sus hábitos alimenticios suelen ser otros.

Hice rodar los ojos y me decidí a no mirarle. Fui hasta el comedor y poco después (luego de la ceremonia de Sebastián para servir) empecé a consumir mis alimentos.

En todo ese tiempo no le había mirado a los ojos. Subí la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, se encontraba inmóvil a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Sí… probablemente pronto tendría que admitir que sentía algo por él. No sería ese día, pero más temprano que tarde pasaría.

Eso jamás le quitaría lo incompetente, debo recalcar.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

*Lumiere. Sí, me gusta La Bella y La Bestia. Fue el primer apellido que se me ocurrió. Después busqué otros apellidos, pero decidí quedarme con ese. xD

N/a: ¿Saben lo que pienso al releer esto? Que Ciel es una chica de dieciséis con síndrome premenstrual. Y considerando que a mi se me estaba quitando el síndrome premenstrual escribiendo el capítulo, creo que es comprensible porque se comporta así. xD

Sebastián... es raro. Ustedes descubran si sabe o se hace el loco. Ciel es como una (sí, _una_) adolescente furiosa que sabe que no debe caer por él, y lo hace de todas maneras.

¿Vampiros? ¿Francia? Sí, como adivinaron, la historia será cursi. Es una decisión personal, espero que les guste.

¿Ciel dominante? Vamos, fue un momento fugaz y tampoco era que fue el super-seme. Particularmente, me gusta Ciel!seme, pero no creo utilizarlo mucho en esta historia. Quizás un par de veces más. ;D

Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado (deben tener mal gusto). Gracias por leer. ;)

Tomatazos, chocolates, críticas y favoritos son bienvenidos. ¡Review! ¡Review! Complazcan a su pequeña escritora.

Nos vemos, ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autora aquí, notas de autora al final, notas de autora tendrás que soportar. En serio, no sé cuál es mi problema. Hay gente que solo viene y deja su historia, no sé porque yo no puedo ser igual. xD

Gracias a: AbSeLunita, AlexaSakurita-chan, SoyUnDinosaurio, Kamy, Annabelle Abberline, , 3597, TatikYao, amygumms, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Yumiko Phantomhive, karura999 y a Angelitho-Negro por comentar/seguir/colocar en favoritos.

Para TatikYao, lo lamento mucho. A mí me gusta jugar con la dominancia de los personajes. No quiero que me dejen de leer, pero no voy a cambiar mi fic solo porque me lo pidan. Sí lo que te preocupa es la penetración, puedes tranquilizarte: **Ciel no penetrará a Sebastián en este fic** (eso vendrá para otro proyecto que tengo en mente), pero sí habrá más momentos donde Ciel es dominante. Así que es tu decisión si sigues leyendo o no, que nadie te está obligando ;) Va para todos los que tenían esa duda. En fin:

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Acercamientos peligrosos.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Había pasado una semana, y eso significaba que tendríamos que irnos prontamente a Francia. Era martes, nos habíamos levantado muy temprano para empezar a ordenar mi equipaje. O bueno, para que ellos empezaran a ordenar mi equipaje. En ocasiones me vestía a mi mismo (desde que tenía quince años), esta semana lo hice y redujo en cantidad los malos pensamientos. Pero Sebastián seguía bañándome, por mera costumbre. Curiosamente, él bañándome no es tan vergonzoso como el vistiéndome, quizás porque en la bañera puedo cerrar los ojos y pretender que es otro sirviente, como Tanaka. Siempre tiene su grado de incomodidad, es cierto, pero esta vez no fue tan incómodo como en otras ocasiones, considerando como había sido esa semana.

Después de mi desayuno, Sebastián y los demás sirvientes se encontraban arreglando mi equipaje mientras yo pasaba de mi cuarto a observarlos, del pasillo para estirar mis piernas, y luego al cuarto a observarlos de nuevo. Podía observar a Sebastián con su delicadeza y empeño de siempre, mientras doblaba ciertas prendas para introducirlas en una maleta.

¡Una semana sin esos asquerosos sueños! Era un alivio que los sueños hubieran desaparecido. Probablemente fue solo una horrorosa etapa que había llegado a su fin. Sí, eso debía ser.

Nos iríamos en barco, porque cuando yo tenía diez años cometí la estupidez de decirle a Sebastián que utilizara sus poderes en lo mínimo posible, y el método más rápido no-sobrenatural para ir de Inglaterra a Francia era por agua. El barco partía a las once de la mañana. Apenas eran las ocho. A Sebastián y a mí nos gustaba ser puntuales, aunque para el idiota de Sebastián ya se ha vuelto una obsesión. Creo que su mejor habilidad es exagerar por todo.

Pero eso no importa, ¡porque ya no tengo sueños eróticos de él y mi persona! Ni uno. Ni siquiera un desliz. Nada. Ni un malo pensamiento fuera de lugar…

Bueno, si hay que ser sinceros, había pensado mucho en nuestra relación. Aun así, eso no era muy importante. Por la razón previamente descrita. Alrededor de las ocho y media, mientras me encontraba tomando una taza de té en mí estudio, Sebastián volvió para avisarme que todo estaba preparado:

- Todo guardado joven amo. Partimos cuando esté listo.

Cuya traducción era: _Es mejor que estés listo cuando antes porque me pondré extremadamente pesado si nos retrasamos._ Así que terminé de tomar mí té de la manera más rápida que pude sin tomármelo de golpe, y Sebastián se dedicó a limpiar todo para de seguro dirigirse a lavar la vajilla antes de nuestra partida.

Después de mucho ruego de parte de mis sirvientes, decidí ser generoso y dejar que nos acompañaran a despedirse en el puerto. Las lágrimas de Mey-rin y Finnian mojaban mi pecho, pero me conmovía en un muy pequeño sentido que se preocuparan tanto por mí. Sebastián me miraba desde lejos, casi burlándose de mi debilidad, de que me conmoviera la preocupación de mis sirvientes, por lo cual me separé instantáneamente de ellos, despidiéndome de Bard, quien era mucho más "serio" (ponerlo entre comillas era imperante) que los demás.

No me gustaba sentirme débil. Sebastián era experto en hacerme sentirme débil y sin poder, y eso definitivamente, no me gustaba.

Agradecía que Elizabeth no estuviera allí para despedirse, o que ni siquiera hubiera podido estar en la cuidad. Elizabeth había viajado a América por unos negocios de los Middford que obligó a toda la familia a irse para allá, por lo cual me fue imposible despedirme de ella. Aunque cuando es Elizabeth la que da muestras cariñosas, Sebastián no suele mostrar ninguna expresión. Quizás porque comprende que se trata de mis deberes como prometido. En cuanto a Elizabeth, cada cierto tiempo me mandaba cartas que me contaban sus travesías.

_Aburridas en su mayoría._

Así que Sebastián bajó todo el equipaje (ligero para la ocasión, solo tres maletas) y lo llevaba con facilidad, como si no pesara más que una pluma. Justo antes de abordar volteé mi mirada y Mey-rin se despedía agitando un pañuelo, mientras Finnian no hacía más que llorar y Bard se despedía con un simple ademán preocupado.

No entendía porque tenían que exagerar todo. No es como si estando con Sebastián me pudiera pasar algo de gravedad. Recalcaba gravedad, porque a él le encantaba verme en situaciones de peligro.

Ya estando en mi camarote privado podía relajarme en paz. Sebastián me servía otra taza de té mientras se quejaba sobre lo malo que es para mi salud tomar tanto té.

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Sebastián. No me interesa. ¿Es Twinings?

- Acertó como siempre joven amo-. Dijo sonriendo, probablemente ante mi testarudez. Decidí ignorarlo –por mi propio bien-.

A partir de allí el viaje fue algo pesado. Trataba de recordar mi francés mientras Sebastián solo estaba sentado en un asiento cualquiera de manera muy incómoda, que francamente, me perturbaba.

- ¿Y si mejor conseguimos un traductor? Así no tengo que aprender este idioma tan molesto.

- Ese no debería ser la actitud de un líder como usted, joven amo. ¿No le parece mejor poder comprender por usted mismo lo que la persona quiere decir?- Su cuerpo parecía estar inclinado hacia mí, y yo simplemente le miraba de mala manera- ¿O quiere que le recuerde el incidente con la bruja Sieglinde Sullivan?

Bufé hastiado. No, no quería recordar ese incidente. _Muchas gracias._

- De todas maneras, se supone que no debes mentir, pero tienes mucha habilidad en omitir cosas. Por tu culpa es que me meto en tantos aprietos-. Dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Una suave risa salía de sus labios. No era tan burlona como divertida. Era casi amigable. O más bien "te seduciré para que me des todo lo que te representa" amable. _Sí, probablemente._

- Le ruego me disculpe si en algún momento actué como usted acusa. Le recuerdo que todo lo hago por su bien- dijo mientras su mano estaba empuñada sobre su boca, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

- Mentiroso. -Me apoyé de la silla para inclinarme hacia adelante y su cuerpo parecía volver a erguirse, volviendo a su estado de perfecto mayordomo.

- Yo jamás miento, joven amo. - Una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió su cara, dándole un toque maligno que francamente me asustaba. El recordar su supuesta honestidad me asustaba. Significaba que había algo que no me decía. No que el demonio que vivía chupándome las energías me contara las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Me acomodé en el respaldar de mi silla y cruce las piernas. Juraría que su mirada bajo para percatarse del movimiento, pero supongo que era algo normal. Sus hermosos ojos escarlatas tenían un brillo peculiar.

Si, sus ojos eran hermosos. Era lo único que podría admitir que me gustaba de Sebastián. Ojos tan profundos, ojos color sangre. Los ojos de la bestia, acechándome de noche y de día, esperando mi caída. Sebastián era un demonio sin sentimientos y tenía que recordar eso. Confiar en Sebastián con mis más profundos temores era una pérdida de tiempo. Yo mismo me burlaba de mis debilidades, no necesitaba que el demonio también lo hiciera. Decidí cambiar el tema, ya que sus ojos eran hechizantes y podría jurar que me estaba inclinando hacia él otra vez.

-Sabes, deberías dejar de llamarme joven amo. Después de todo, el año pasado empecé a usar pantalones largos. Soy prácticamente un adulto-. Dije altaneramente, el primer tópico que se me había ocurrido. No me gustaba que me llamara joven amo. Ya no más. Me hacía sentir infantil, que no era merecedor del puesto que cargaba, de jefe, de conde. Y yo lo era, a pesar de cualquier cosa.

Sebastián entrecerró el ceño y me dio una mirada suspicaz. Trataba de adivinar que era lo que pasaba por mi mente. Lo sé porque había visto esa mirada suya antes.

Después de un rato dijo:

- No sabía que le molestara que le llamase así, amo. Me ruego me disculpe-. Me molestaba esa actitud de sirviente arrepentido, y ese tono de condescendencia mezclado con verdadero arrepentimiento. Se había inclinado ante mí, mirando al suelo, en señal de remordimiento.

- No se qué te pasa últimamente Sebastián, pero ahora te disculpas por todo - levantó su mirada y tenía una ceja enarcada- Deja de hacerlo. Y no te lo tomes tan a pecho, llámame de la manera que quieras, idiota-. Me acerqué aun más a su persona y de nuevo, estábamos muy cerca para que fuera una confrontación decente.

- Debería expresarse mejor. "Como quiera" suena muy permisivo para un sirviente. Eso significa que si lo deseo puedo llamarle… - _No lo digas._-Ciel…

Se acercó más a mí y me lo susurró sobre el rostro. Mi nombre había salido de sus labios de manera clara y precisa. Su voz era ronca y seductora, su esencia seguía siendo dulce y atrayente.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata, mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de encontrar la fuerza para reclamarle algo.

- No seas…- tuve que suspirar porque su aliento me pegaba en el rostro de nuevo- estúpido. Cuando digo de cualquier forma, me refiero a cualquier forma dentro de los límites de respeto. No te he dado permiso para tutearme Sebastián, y te ordeno que no lo vuelvas a hacer. - Me separé de él unos centímetros -a una distancia considerada aceptable- y podía ver sus ojos brillar de emoción.

_¿De qué? ¿De tener cerca a su presa?_

La sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro, y trataba de acercarse nuevamente a mí.

-Ohh, entonces no quiere que lo llame Ciel- mis piernas temblaban, pero no podía reclamarle, no me estaba tuteando directamente, solo estaba diciendo mi nombre- Pero tiene que ayudarme a decidir. ¿Debería llamarlo joven amo, o mi amo? ¿O sencillamente no le gusta que le llame amo? ¿Preferiría que le llame mi señor?

Recalcaba cada una de esas palabras con seducción y algo… algo que solo podría considerarse maldad. Mis dedos de los pies se contorsionaban dentro de mis zapatos y reuní fuerza para pasar de largo el hecho de que Sebastián parecía hablar como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo.

- Señor o amo, ambos están bien. Lo que no quiero es el joven. Y si puedes evitar usar el adjetivo posesivo _mí_ tan seguido, te lo agradecería.

- Pensé que al amo le gustaba sentir que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

_Ohh, Sebastián, que insolente eres._ Lo dijo maliciosamente, sabiendo que era cierto. Me disgustaba que supiera leerme. Sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho a decirlo en voz alta. Le miré de mala manera y lamenté que las miradas no mataran. Estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando el anuncio del almuerzo me interrumpió, y salí de allí algo ofendido. Trató de decirme algo, pero le ignoré y ya me encontraba lejos de allí para cuando le dije que no me siguiera.

No volví a ver a Sebastián en el camino al comedor, sino cuando ya me encontraba allí, él ayudaba a servir la mesa. Lo ignoré lo mejor posible y me senté a comer con unos hombres que discutían de negocios junto a sus esposas que cotilleaban sobre cualquier hecho noticioso para nada trascendental que ocurriese en Europa.

En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de negocios –o de nada en realidad- pero cumplí el protocolo social, e hice un nuevo contacto. Era un hombre _amigable_, alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Aunque sin ningún rasgo que hiciera que realmente resaltara. Parecía un hombre promedio.

Él también se dirigía a Francia a cerrar un negocio e intercambiamos información, por si algún día era necesario. Estaba muy feliz de haber hecho contacto conmigo. Si mal no recuerdo, se apellidaba Jefferson, y era americano. Los americanos podían ser personas muy vulgares, pero sabían hacer negocios.

El barco llegaría a su destino al otro día, ya que tenía que hacer un parada en algún sitio por quién sabe qué; deje de oír a Sebastián en el momento en que me enteré que no llegaríamos a nuestro destino de manera rápida.

Ese martes pasó rápidamente. Estábamos en abril, no era una mala época para navegar, por el cual el viaje fue sin muchos problemas. Me encontraba en la cubierta, por simple curiosidad, teniendo que soportar a los tontos niños asustándose a causa de mi parche, mientras me decidía a observar las olas del océano.

No era algo precisamente interesante, pero estaba muy aburrido. De solo pensar en tener que hablar con gente me daban ganas de vomitar, y sabía que no era por el bamboleo del barco. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, y me volvía a mi camarote en un intento de buscar un libro o algo con lo que pudiera distraerme.

Sabía que Sebastián estaba por allí cerca. En algún sitio no visible. Me parece curioso que respetara mi mudo deseo de estar sin él por un tiempo. Aunque empezaba a aburrirme. Entré a mi camarote y me eché sobre la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño para una siesta.

Mi mente estaba muy agobiada. Tendría que volverme a encontrar con otra secta ocultista –como si no tuviera suficiente ya- que estaba matando a mucha gente en los alrededores, chupándoles la sangre hasta dejarlos sin una gota –los crímenes siempre eran los mismo, solo cambiaban unos detalles- que incluía desaparición de personas también –este se podría llamar un caso mixto-. Y por sobretodas las cosas, tenía que soportar a Sebastián con sus impertinencias y sus faltas a mi respeto.

Empecé a recordar el incidente de esa mañana. Fue un tanto confuso. Juraría que Sebastián estaba seduciéndome aunque él siempre se comportaba así conmigo. Y no quería pensar que…

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, simplemente. Tenía que empezar a pensar en el nuevo caso, justo en una carpeta estaba toda la información que Sebastián me había recitado y yo no le había prestado atención. Debía prestarle más atención a Sebastián y no solamente observarle de manera fugaz el culo.

_Tenía serios problemas._ Pasaba la negación a la aceptación, y no quería aceptar que me gustaba Sebastián, no quería hacerlo.

Y sin embargo… Admitía ciertas cosas. Admitía observarle partes del cuerpo que no debería estarle mirando. Y admitía que el recuerdo de nuestro encuentro en la mañana me acaloraba y me hacía excitarme.

Me volteé para quedar boca abajo y el roce de las telas con mi miembro me hizo gemir. Hundí mi cara en una almohada y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

Pero mi mente seguía recodando la escena de esta mañana. El atractivo rostro de Sebastián. Su penetrante mirada. Su sonrisa peligrosa. Que me hacía querer hacer cosas peligrosas con él.

Su cuerpo delgado y varonil. Y de solo pensar en lo que podría ocultarse bajo esas ropas yo…

Chasqueé mi lengua y me volteé, la erección seguía molestándome, volviendo casi dolorosa. Traté de sobarme por encima del pantalón y eso solo me inquietaba más. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y curvé mi espalda mientras metía mi mano bajo el pantalón y agarraba mi miembro firmemente. Empecé a masajearlo con mi pulgar mientras mordía mis labios.

_Esto está mal_, pensé mientras mi mano bombeaba mi longitud. _Es dejar que las memorias de Sebastián intoxiquen mi ser y me hagan actuar irracionalmente._ Sin embargo no me detuve, sino que me desbroché completamente el pantalón y aceleré el ritmo, mientras mis caderas se movían conforme al movimiento, mi flequillo se pegaba a mi frente por el sudor.

Se arqueaba mi espalda por el placer proporcionado y mi mente se seguía llenado de Sebastián. De Sebastián sobre mí. Dentro de mí. Bajo de mí. Sebastián arriba, abajo, dentro, fuera, por todas partes. Sus labios, su risa, sus ojos. Su voz suave y penetrante que está hecha para decirte obscenidades al oído mientras te lleva suavemente a la locura.

Y con eso, la culminación llegó, con un grito mudo de mi parte. Mi espalda seguía arqueada y solo podía ver puntitos blancos, mientras gemía a causa del esfuerzo. Al terminar no grité su nombre, cosa que me daba consuelo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Me levanté para sentarme sobre la cama, tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración.

Mi mano estaba pegajosa y eso me asqueaba. Me limpié descuidadamente la mano del regazo y cerré el cierre del pantalón. Estaba algo exhausto, tenía pensado ir al baño a limpiarme, cuando un sonido me distrajo. Alguien tocaba la puerta, y solo había un posible sospechoso.

Cerré mis piernas y esperé lo peor. Sebastián entró poco después, con su correcto caminar de siempre.

- Señor, lo he estado buscando. Considero que…- Se detuvo bruscamente, porque al parecer empezó a notar algo en la habitación.

Su mirada se posó sobre mí y notó mi estado. Yo estaba sudado, con el cabello pegado a mi frente, y mi entrepierna pegajosa. Una sonrisa peligrosa se formó en sus labios e inclinó su cabeza a un costado mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Traté de mover las piernas y de sentarme correctamente.

- Sebastián no es lo que…- me detuve al ver que se acercaba hacia a mí. Olfateaba lentamente, como un perro que encontró un olor peculiar, casi diría que le agradaba.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y acercó su mano hacia la mía. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que agarraba la mano con la que me había masturbado. Me besó el dorso de la mano brevemente y luego pasó su lengua por la palma de mi mano.

_- Ohh, cuan sucio es mi joven amo._

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Parece que Ciel no se equivocaba al adivinar que era lo que decía Sebastián cuando veía que amanecía abochornado.

Hoy no hubo sueños, solo masturbación de la buena y antigua. Le pregunté a un amigo, que aseguró que es cierto, masturbarse es prácticamente necesario para un joven en crecimiento. Para las chicas de la audiencia, ustedes saben que nosotras tenemos la menstruación ¿no? Así el cuerpo se deshace de lo que no necesita. Pues los hombres se deshacen de lo que no necesitan mediante la polución. Sí, son unos malditos bastardos suertudos. Nosotras sufrimos y ellos gozan.

Claro, es una exageración. Por una semana sin eyaculación no va a pasar nada, pero ajá, si el hombre no se masturba –en un tiempo- por eso hay sueños húmedos. El cuerpo se deshace de lo que no necesita mediante una polución nocturna. En fin, yo simplemente exagero todo, para que sea más divertido. Y claro, que Ciel es un joven particularmente hormonal. xD

Créanlo o no, este fic tendrá trama. Trama que por cierto, podría ser hecha sin que sea un fic con lemon, pero, yo quiero ponerle lemon porque… es mi fic y puedo hacerlo. xD

Los jóvenes de antaño empezaban a usar pantalones largos más o menos al cumplir quince. Así que lo siento chicas, si pensaban que Ciel estaba vestido de lindo shotita como siempre. Hice esa escena para recordarles cuan crecido esta Ciel realmente.

No sé como soportan esta palabrería. Esto ya se está convirtiendo en un blog. xD Mi beta esta ocupada, por lo que tendrán que soportar mis fails por un tiempo, pero luego re-subiré todos los capítulos.

Ya saben, un review me haría muy feliz y me haría traer la actualización más rápida. También adoro sus favs y follows.

Nos vemos, ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno gente acá voy. Sí, soy una porquería que tardó mil años en traer la conti. Bueno, yo sé que ustedes me aman igual. Y al explicación está abajo. :DD

Gracias a: AbSeLunita, AlexaSakurita-chan, SoyUnDinosaurio, Kamy, Annabelle Abberline, valentina londono 3597, TatikYao, amygumms, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Yumiko Phantomhive, karura999, Angelitho-Negro, Lia-tan, YO, Paloma-san elisamadness, Optimiste Fille, Shuusei, DarkLadyLetto, nonaloka, Ley-83, Bottan Nelli, por comentar/seguir/colocar en favoritos.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Revelaciones ignoradas.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Sebastián me había descubierto. Estaba arrodillado ante mi. Y estaba lamiendo mi mano, como uno de esos perros que él tanto odiaba. _Creo que la erección volvió instantáneamente._

Sus ojos se habían vuelto rosados brillantes y sonreía de una manera muy peligrosa para mi gusto.

—Sebastián, yo...

No pude decir más nada porque Sebastián se subió sobre mi, tirándonos en el colchón. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi torso y agarró mis rodillas para separarlas y meterse entre ellas. Sentir como lentamente se colocaba sobre mi hacía que mis mejillas se encendieran. Su nariz bajó hasta mi cuello y empezó a juguetear con él.

— Mi amo, mi amo... —susurraba contra mi piel y todo mi ser temblaba—. Huele delicioso...

Empezó a lamer mi cuello con una lentitud exasperante. Le agarré de los costados y le pegué completamente contra mi. Nuestros miembros se rozaron, gemí levemente mientras subía para lamer mi mejilla.

— Mi señor... Usted es _muy_ travieso —. Ese énfasis tan erótico en el _muy_ mandó electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos estaban por todos lados y una de ellas se coló entre nosotros para rozar mi erección sobre la tela del pantalón.

De repente su otra mano empezó a colarse bajo mi camisa. Estar con Sebastián nublaba mis sentidos, no habíamos hecho prácticamente nada y empezaba a ver estrellas. Tenía que tranquilizarme. Traté de separarme de él, pero su agarre sobre mi era demasiado fuerte para poder zafarme. Empecé a empujar con más insistencia, y fue cuando posó sus ojos confundidos sobre mí, dándose cuenta de la situación. Dejo de tocarme y se fue separando de mí para darme espacio, pero verme más ligero me impresionó, y no pude dejarlo ir. Había soñado (literalmente) con esto durante cierto tiempo, y no lo podía dejar pasar. Le agarré de la corbata mientras mis labios encontraban los suyos.

_Dios mío..._

Sus labios eran adictivos. Lo besaba de manera frenética, porque no podía contener el deseo que me provocaba Sebastián. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y nos hundimos completamente en el colchón. Empezaba a ralentizar el beso y eso me molestaba. Seguí insistiendo, moviendo mis labios de un lado para otro, sin idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero adorando cada segundo de ello.

— Seb...sebastián...— gemí desesperado. Sus manos estaban por todos lados, su boca estaba por todos lados. _Él estaba por todos lados._ Su mirada se había vuelto tan brillante que parecía purpura, y sus colmillos empezaban a ser demasiado notorios. Eso no fue impedimento para clavármelos en el cuello y rasgarme la piel sacando algo de sangre. El dolor de la herida se combinaba con el placer de tener su cuerpo moviéndose sobre mi, y solo podía gemir y atraer su cuerpo más hacia mi persona.

Su suave risa resonaba en mi oído mientras sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar el cierre de mi pantalón. Era una risa algo burlona, y este hecho me dio curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —dije mientras lo separaba de mi. Estábamos jadeando, me costaba conseguir el aire y lamí mis labios como acto reflejo. El observó este movimiento mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración también. Era tan extraño verlo sin aliento. Los usuales mechones que colgaban desenfadadamente en su cara estaban despeinados, sus mejillas de un suave color rosa, casi imperceptible.

Tragó duro, para luego sonreír levemente. No era una sonrisa como sus usuales sonrisas, pero sin embargo podía sentir que se estaba burlando de mi. Suspiró y bisbisó simplemente:

— Pues... me causa felicidad, mi señor —su lengua subió hasta mi mejilla derecha y empezó a lamer mi cara. Seguía pareciendo un perro, un pequeño y lindo cachorro. Aunque nada era más distante a ello. No pude evitar reír por inercia para después darle un beso en la mejilla, separarme y preguntarle:

— ¿Qué te causa felicidad exactamente?—. La sonrisa juguetona se esfumó de su rostro y su cara se volvió seria. Sus ojos brillantes se opacaron aunque su mirada seguía tan penetrante como siempre, incluso aun más. Mis mejillas enrojecían bajo su potente mirada que parecía decir tantas cosas... Parecía estar pensando en algo importante, su mirada recorría cada parte de mi cara. Me miraba directamente a los ojos, y su mirada se quedaba cierto tiempo en mis labios, lo que hizo que desviara mi mirada. Se levantó con presteza de mi y gemí en reclamo.

— Lo siento mi señor, pero pronto servirán la cena, por eso fue que vine a buscarle—. Al momento siguiente estaba de pie, perfectamente parado al lado de la cama, su brazo cruzado sobre el pecho. Me apoyé en los codos para verle y su petulante rostro hizo que me dejará caer de nuevo.

— Eres experto en arruinar buenas situaciones, Sebastián. Pensé que te había entrenado para lo contrario. —reclamé mientras me levantaba, me abrochaba el pantalón y colocaba mis zapatos.

— Me entrenó para cuidar de su bienestar. —dijo simplemente aunque había precaución en sus ojos. Chasqué la lengua y me levanté para encararle.

— ¡Te entrené para que cumplieras cualquiera de mis deseos! El hecho de que hagas la vista gorda de ellos y esperes una orden para cada maldita...

— El joven amo no suele saber bien lo que desea—. Su expresión era de obviedad, aunque también había algo de diversión en ello. _Como si le divirtiera mi persona._

— ¿Me estás llamando inmaduro?

— Solo digo que suele ser indeciso—. La precaución volvió a llenar sus ojos. Algo me decía que su intención no era incordiarme, pero eso no era posible considerando lo que acababa de suceder.

— Eso... eso no te incumbe Sebastián. Tienes que complacer mis deseos en cada momento y nada más. No tienes que esperar una orden si sabes...

— Ese es el problema, amo. Usted suele ser tan confuso y contradictorio que en ocasiones, me es difícil adivinar que es lo que quiere. Por eso debe decirme lo que desea.

— Lo que deseo...—. Una actitud dudosa era algo que no concordaba con Sebastián. Me dirigí hasta la puerta del baño y me introduje en el rápidamente—. Lo que deseo es que dejes de ser tan imbécil, Sebastián. Pero no me molestaré en dar una orden para ello, o esperar a que cumplas con esa labor, porque me he dado cuenta de tu suprema y inevitable inutilidad—. Y luego di un portazo.

Dentro del baño cubrí mi cara con las manos. Sí estaba siendo inmaduro e idiota, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Porque cuando se refería a Sebastián, el deseo y la molestia que él me causaba eran equitativas y no podía controlar mis reacciones.

Podía escuchar su (estúpidamente melodiosa) voz llamándome pero no iba a salir hasta arreglarme. Y sí, me iba a arreglar yo mismo, porque la simple idea de Sebastián tocándome en ese momento me causaba escalofríos. Así que pasé un trapo húmedo por mi cuerpo y esperé que la erección bajará por si sola. Todavía me sentía pegajoso y como si siguiera sucio pero era lo mejor que podía lograr. Me lavé las manos porque quizás la saliva del idiota fuera tóxica y quemara mi piel, luego acomodé mi desordenada cabellera.

Dudé por un momento en salir, pero luego recordé quien soy y lo que represento, y que alguien como yo no iba a dejar que su impertinente mayordomo le molestara, así que con un gran suspiro abrí la puerta del baño para encontrar a un Sebastián acomodando las sábanas de la cama. Carraspeé al salir y volteó a mirarme con delicadeza y cuidado. Esbozo una leve sonrisa, para luego observarme de arriba abajo y suspirar.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, joven amo? —preguntó capciosamente mientras se inclinaba y corregía mis ropajes. Era cierto que no me había preocupado en ello. Si bien es correcto que estaba aprendiendo a vestirme a mi mismo, seguía sin importarme en demasía, ya que sabía que cualquier imperfección sería corregida por Sebastián. Me había vuelto vago en demasiados aspectos de mi vida, y ser tan dependiente de Sebastián era algo que no quería que pasara, y si embargo, pasaba.

— Es simplemente amo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he repetido?—. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras él me observaba con diversión en los ojos, aunque trataba de lucir ofendido por el comentario.

— Parece que no las suficientes, mi señor.

Él sabía que yo detestaba que me marcara como su posesión. Pero empezaba a creer que tenía razón en lo de "indeciso" porque en esta ocasión, la manera en que expresó ese "mi señor" fue simplemente deliciosa.

* * *

Detestaba este maldito barco. Francia quedaba a dos horas, ¿por qué no podíamos llegar más rápido? Se tardaría un puto día y una puta noche solo porque tenían que pasar por... ahh, ese lugar que no escuché... ¿Irlanda?

Era inútil, nunca le preste atención al idiota de Sebastián. A la próxima, dejaría que Sebastián eligiera el barco. Es cierto que elegí el primero que salía de puerto. _Maldita sea._

No podía dormir. Y no, esta vez no era porque estuviera excitado, o con sueños estúpidos... quizás lo primero.

Sebastián estaba en el sector de tercera clase... o algo así. La verdad no sabía donde estaba y no me interesaba. No, para nada. Porque cuando alguien es tan idiota como él, simplemente deja de interesarte lo que pasa con él.

Uff, sonaba como una mujer. Sonaba como las estúpidas mujeres confundidas de las cursis novelas rosas que Elizabeth leía, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería aceptar que...

_De acuerdo_, pensé mientras me sentaba en la cama. _Suponiendo, por solo un segundo que me gustara Sebastián de un modo más que... sexual... o lo que sea... ¿Que se supone debería hacer? ¿O cómo me debería comportar? Es un demonio, por el amor a... Por lo que yo sé, podría estar solo jugando conmigo. Que no me extraña ¿no jugamos ambos el uno con el otro? Eso no es importante, la cosa es..._

¿Estaba obligando a Sebastián a que actuara de una manera solo porque yo lo quería?

Era ridículo preocuparme por ello. ¡Obligaba a Sebastián a actuar de distintas formas solo para mi conveniencia todo el tiempo! Pero obligar a alguien a hacer esa clase de cosas... Era algo que solo los malditos hacían.

Arrugué la tela de mi pantalón con las manos, subí las piernas a la cama y oculté mi rostro entre las rodillas. Uff, lo único que tenía que hacer era fingir que nada había pasado.

¡Por supuesto! No le iba a dar el placer de Sebastián de que supiera que sus acciones me afectaban... No. Las acciones de Sebastián no me importaban, por lo que no tenía por qué afectarme. Sí, así. Nada había pasado. Y no que Sebastián fuera a decirme lo contrario. Estaba completamente seguro de que Sebastián me seguiría la corriente. Aunque probablemente tendría que seguir soportando sus impertinencias. Nada nuevo.

Me cubrí con las sábanas y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada con cansancio. Quizás esta vez podría dormir. Ojalá fuera de esas noches en las que no recuerdas el sueño en la mañana...

_Hacía frío. Mucho frío. No sabía porque hacía tanto frío, cuando miré a mi alrededor y noté que estaba en la cubierta de un barco solo vestido con mis ropas normales. ¿Por qué no traía un abrigo? Y ¿cómo había llegado allí?_

_Posé mis dedos entumecidos por el frío en el barandal del barco, y noté con sorpresa que casi no sentía lo que tocaba. Abrí y cerré mis dedos, notando que había dificultad para ejecutar esa acción. Pegué los dedos a mi cuello, en un intento de enfriarme. Su frialdad me hizo temblar, pero traté de hace fricción para calentarlos._

_Me abracé a mi mismo mientras trataba de volverme a dentro del barco. No podía quedarme allí afuera a menos que quisiera morirme del frío. Por todos los demonios, ¿por qué hace tanto frío?_

_Noté una silueta recostada en un sillón de la cubierta y me acerqué a ella._

_—¿Qué hace aquí? —. Le pregunté sentándome a su lado. Era un hombre. No podía distinguir como era. Tenía un abrigo cuyo cuello tapaba parte de su cara, y estaba retraído en si mismo, su sombrero no me dejaba ver sus ojos._

_— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
_

_Me pareció algo impertinente y conocida esa voz, pero yo simplemente miraba hacia adelante, sin saber que responder. No sabía que hacía allí, aunque no tendría que contestar preguntas a un extraño._

_—No lo sé..._

_No tenía pensado responder, pero la frase salió sola de mis labios. Otro escalofríos surcó por mi ser, y me encogí sobre mi mismo mientras temblaba._

_—¿Tiene frío?—. Fue una pregunta estúpida de su parte, aunque luego pensaría que solo estaba siendo insoportable._

_— ¡Por supuesto que tengo frío! Estamos casi en verano, no comprendo porque hace tanto frío, maldito sea—. Aunque estaba enojado, salió como susurro. Mis labios estaban resecos y la saliva no era suficiente para que volvieran a su estado normal. Mi mente vagamente pensó en porque seguía allí en vez de entrar al barco y descansar en mi camarote, pero de repente el extraño me agarró por la muñeca y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba recostado en su pecho. Me estaba abrazando.  
_

_— ¡¿Cuál es tu...?!—. Estuve a punto de reclamarle cuando subí la mirada y note un par de ojos color bermellón._

_— ¿Qué haces, Sebastián? — susurré sobre su abrigo mientras ocultaba mi cara en su pecho, porque allí había calor y me moría del frío._

_Me abrazó completamente y mi cara llegó a estar oculta en su cuello. Estábamos prácticamente acostados, estaba sobre él pero era tan... cálido. Nuestras piernas estaban enredadas y sus manos masajeaban suavemente toda mi espalda, desde mi cadera hasta mis hombros._

_— ¿No tiene frío?_

_No respondí. Porque en ese momento estaba que me derretía._

_— Sí... tengo frío._

_Subí mi rostro para mirarlo de frente. Estaba seguro de que un rubor cubría mis mejillas, pero con tanto calor ¿quién no? Le quité el sombrero para poder bien sus ojos. Un quejido salió de mis labios porque introdujo sus manos bajo mi ropa y sus manos que de algún modo era cálidas tocaban mi piel. Me incliné hacia el toque._

_— Tienes que... ¿Tienes que hacerlo de esta manera, Sebastián?— volteé mi rostro dejando mi cuello al descubierto y aprovechó para plantarme un beso allí._

_Tanto calor. Maldita sea, se suponía que hacía frío, ¿por qué sentía que me derretía?_

_Su lengua hacía círculos en mi piel. __— Simplemente busco darle calor, amo__—. _Su mano buscó la mía y cuando lo noté nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados.

_Seguía besando mi cuello. Un beso, otro beso. Mis mejillas se seguían tintando de rojo. Otro beso. Un beso en la barbilla. En la mejilla, en los ojos. Una parte de mi me decía que debía detenerle pero solo pude inclinarme y besar su mejilla. Mis labios estaban abiertos. Beso. Otro beso. Lamí su oreja y él atacó mi cuello como si no hubiera un mañana. Besaba, lamía, mordía, rasgaba ligeramente mi piel y yo solo quería desvanecerme porque era demasiado y Sebastián no quería darme un respiro. No podía soportarlo más, así que busqué su boca y cuando nuestros labios se unieron sentía que no volvería a tener frío jamás en mi vida._

Me caí de la cama enredado en las sábanas, obviamente tratando de luchar contra ellas. Me senté en el piso fastidiado y crucé mis brazos mientras sentía como me sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

_¿Qué acaso era un jodida chica?_

No, no, no. Podía soportar unos putos sueños húmedos. Sebastián, yo, _piel contra piel_. Era... _asqueroso_, pero soportable. Pero no, reitero, no, no iba a soportar que mi subconsciente inventara escenarios super torcidos y malditamente afeminados. No, no, no.

Que yo no era una puta chica, y no iba a estar soñando con ridiculeces de esta manera.

_Ya había soñado con ello._

Bufé mientras trataba de quitar la sábana enredada en mis piernas solo para caer de nuevo al piso. Vaya que estaba molesto. Estaba soñando malditos escenarios homosexuales, afeminados, como una chica de trece años, maldita sea, parecía uno de esos jodidos romances que Elizabeth adoraba leer, y esa jodida sábana no salía de mis piernas, debía tranquilizarme porque iba a estar atrapado por siempre, pero vaya que todo me molestaba.

_— _¿Está bien, señor? _—. _Una voz ronca me llamaba desde afuera. _Lo que me faltaba_. Me recosté en el piso completamente, y cubrí mi cara con las manos.

Estaba tan... _avergonzado._

_— _Estoy... estoy bien, Sebastián. Déjame... déjame solo. Me caí de la cama, pero estoy bien.

_— _¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?_—. _Su voz no tenía ninguna inflexión aunque no esperaba que la tuviera. Él solo se "preocupaba" por mí cuando estaba a punto de morir.

_— _No, estoy bien. Ya me estoy levantando_—_. En cuanto lo hice me tiré a la cama_—._ Y ya estoy en la cama. Ve a hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo Sebastián, y deja de fastidiar, que voy a tratar de dormir.

_—_ Pero ¿qué sucedió? ¿Tuvo una pesadilla?_—. _Escuché cierta diversión en su voz, pero lo deje pasar. Al menos fingía preocupación por mí. Y en cuanto a su pregunta... me sonrojé aún más y hundí mi rostro en una almohada. ___  
_

_—_ Algo así... Solo, déjame dormir._—_dije mientras me arropaba y él balbuceaba algo que no llegue a captar. Escuché unos pasos que se alejaban y suspiré.

Era obvio que no podría seguir durmiendo en ese estado.

Me senté en la cama y me estiré un poco. Ese... estúpido sueño. Era estúpido. Y no, no significaba nada. No era una idiota alegoría de como estaba empezando a enamorarme de Sebastián. Por supuesto que no. Yo amaba a mi prometida, y Sebastián era solo un mayordomo. Por supuesto, las reglas de la sociedad pesaban sobre mis hombros, era inmoral...

_¿En serio Ciel, usarás la moralidad para defender tu posición? _

Esa odiosa voz en mi cabeza jamás detendría mi línea de pensamiento. Claro que no. Porque convencerme era lo único que me quedaba... Todo estaría bien. No significaba nada. Lo que sucedió en la tarde no significaba nada, y ese estúpido sueño no significaba nada.

_Mentiroso._

Revolví mi cabello mientras pensaba en que podría hacer mientras me daba sueño otra vez. Porque era obvio que no podría volver a dormir, ya que mis sueños no me dejaban tranquilo de ninguna manera.

— ¡Eso! ¿Qué mejor para pasar el mal trago de esa porquería de sueño, que un horrible caso de asesinatos? Por supuesto, porque yo soy un hombre involucrado en el bajo mundo. La oscuridad y maldad me rodean todo el tiempo, más no pensamientos de florecita como en ese puto sueño. _—_decía en voz alta mientras buscaba la carpeta con la información que Sebastián me había entregado y yo no había leído.

Estaba sobre una mesita, donde había dejado el abrigo en la tarde. Claro, no había dejado entrar a Sebastián, por lo que no había guardado ello, y la ropa que había usado ese día estaba tirada en el piso. Yo mismo me puse la ropa de dormir, no soportaría que Sebastián me viera semi-desnudo horas después de lo que pasó esa tarde. Sentí una incomodidad en mis mejillas y rodé los ojos mientras buscaba un dulce que tenía guardado secretamente en un bolsillo, y lo comí de un mordisco mientras revisaba el reporte policíaco.

Había treinta víctimas implicadas en el caso. Me llamó la atención el número, habían dejado que pasara por mucho tiempo sin resolver. Quince muertos y quince desaparecidos, en tres semanas. _Eso es trabajar rápido. Sin contar las nuevas víctimas que hubo en la semana que me tomó dirigirme hasta Francia._ Los muertos rondaban en la edad de diez años. Los desaparecidos en la edad de dieciséis.

—Curioso.—pensé limpiándome la comisura de los labios de algún residuo. —El rango de edad en las víctimas es muy distinto en los dos casos. Obviamente el atacante quiere hacer dos cosas distintas con los dos grupos, pero me parece curioso. Generalmente a quienes secuestran es a los más jóvenes. Tendremos que descartar venta de órganos, aunque quizás no prostitución... Claro que los adolescentes pueden usarse para la venta de órgano, pero matar a los niños no serviría, si ese fuera el caso. Mmmm. Es raro.

Seguí leyendo. _Ohh, aquí era dónde llegábamos a la parte donde los "vampiros" estaban implicados._

Los cuerpos de los niños habían sido completamente vaciados de sangre. Ni una gota había quedado en sus cuerpos. Todas las heridas eran premorten, y claro ¿cómo una persona normal le sacaría toda la sangre a una persona viva?

Rodé mis ojos, ya que claramente entendía porque creían que eran vampiros. Sobretodo por las marcas de dientes encontradas en los cuellos de las víctimas

_— _No que eso sea difícil de fingir. Sí me sorprende que una persona normal vacíe de sangre un cuerpo vivo...

Los niños eran generalmente de clase baja, aunque no había muchas distinciones en clase social o sexo. Igualmente con los jóvenes. Testigos habían observado a los jóvenes días antes y habían afirmado que estos se encontraban taciturnos y malhumorados. Todos ellos.

De ser cierto lo de los vampiros... ¿Lo jóvenes se convirtieron y empezaron a matar a los niños? ¿Cuál fue el "vampiro" cero? ¿Y por qué niños? ¿Su sangre tendría algo en especial?

De no ser vampiros (por todos los demonios, que no lo sea) **qué** estaría detrás de todo ello. Quizás... ¿no tiene ningún beneficio personal la persona detrás de ello? Quizás ¿un psicópata tratando de cumplir alguna fantasía perversa? ¿Obliga a los muchachos a hacer algo? ¿A matar a los niños? No tiene mucho sentido, para eso debe haber un sexo específico. Aunque no es exclusivo.

El caso en sí era interesante. Me arrepentía de no haberle prestado atención previamente. Sería sin duda algo que nos quitaría mucho tiempo para resolver y mantendría nuestras mentes ocupadas.

_Nosotros..._

Porque ambos resolveríamos el crimen. Porque yo siempre usaba a Sebastián, porque él era mi pieza de ajedrez favorita, porque se saltaba espacios vacíos y lograba cumplir labores que ningún otro podría. A pesar de lo que pudiera decir, Sebastián era un gran mayordomo. Era _mi_ mayordomo. Y a pesar de que no me encontraba pensando en él de manera inapropiada, lo sola idea de admitir en voz alta lo útil que me es Sebastián, y cuanto lo apreciaba _laboralmente_ hablando, me molestaba. En exceso.

Chasqueé la lengua mientras me tiraba sobre la cama. Miré al techo con aburrimiento mientras veía un detalle en el techo de color rojo, que me hacía acordarme de los ojos de Sebastián. Terminé de leer el reporte, y volví a arroparme con la sábana para ver si el sueño volvía a mi. Después de un tiempo seguía despierto, observando algunas sombras de la pared, y pensando en el agitado día que había tenido. Acomodé la almohada y trataba de sentirme bien con ella, pero había algo en su estructura que evitaba que me fuera cómoda.

Quería dormir. Pero en ese momento, en realidad, solo quería dos cosas. Tener mi almohada favorita cerca, y dejar de pensar en Sebastián todo el tiempo.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Vamos, ¿dígame que eso no es genial?

¿Esperen? ¿Querían... lemon?

Muajajajajajaaja. Eso vendrá después. Quiero poner un sueño erótico a toda regla, vendrá después. Y sí, se que van dos capítulos sin uno, pero como verán, es necesario. Para la trama claro. Como verán, poco a poco surgirá. A cuenta gotas, pero sí.

La escena del sueño... es rara. En sí no se bien como funcionan los barcos, por lo que no sé como funcionan los anuncios, y menos en la época victoriana, así que usen su imaginación para ello. xDD

No dejen de lado la esperanza de un POV Sebastián pronto.

Acabo de terminar de ver Another, y sigo flipando. Vamos, ¿qué es esa vaina? Que anime tan genial. ¿Vieron los zapatos de Kuroshitsuji? Esas vainas son jodidamente fabulosas y lo demás son pendejadas.

Sí, sé que extrañaban mis palabrería. Las amo chicas. O chicos, si hay uno, aunque no creo.

**Shuusei:** lol, sé lo que se siente eso. Pero bueno, como verás, ya llegó, espero que te haya gustado. ;) Y que sigas leyéndome. :D

**YO:** Sí. Ciel es un loquillo, me gusta ponerlo en situaciones random. Me encanta que te guste el humor, suelo pensar que mi humor es raro y que a la gente podría no gustarle. o.O

Ya saben, review=inspiración. Claro que, tarde en actualizar esta vez, pero no fue por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo. En serio me disculpo, es que andaba en finales, y con muchísimos deberes encima, espero que me comprendan eso. :D

Gracias por leer. Gracias a Eratl77 por el beteo.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
